


dear nearness

by crucialandinert



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucialandinert/pseuds/crucialandinert
Summary: I'm just putting this here so i can find it again if i ever want to.ETA: Ok so I guess I'll tag then it as Jarnesh shippers are pretty thin on content and appears some like it.





	dear nearness

**Author's Note:**

> Context. @spinnerofyarns kindly answered my prompt about Jared getting some care for his sleep-deprivation from another of the guys. Jared was afraid to go to sleep bc nightmares, and Dinesh offered to let him sleep in his bed so he'd feel safer. So I followed up with this bit of art therapy.

There’s something about sleeping in someone else’s bed. The few times it’s happened, in houses or group homes where he ever-so-briefly had access to an ally, a sympathizer, it’s been some of the most restful sleep in Jared’s memory. 

Jared knows that Dinesh trusts him – it’s been made official – but he didn’t think Dinesh knew or cared that it was also true the other way around. But here he is, Dinesh’s thin, lumpy orange bedspread wound tightly around him, cheek to Dinesh’s pillow, Dinesh’s smell suffusing the space next to his skin – that’s the best part. It’s like being embraced by Dinesh in a way Jared could never dream to ask for, or accept without wincing in that odd stabbing pain, the pain that comes from getting just the tiniest bit of what you’ve needed for as long as you can remember. And that, Jared knows, leads to being told not to cry. 

As it is, encompassed by solitude but cradled in a once-removed nearness, tears can quietly, comfortably, safely roll down his cheeks, circumnavigate his nose, slide salt past his lips, and finally, be soaked into the weave of the pillowcase that belongs to… his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder if this is pre-slap or in a world where it never occurs. I think about that slap a lot; I finally figured out that's when the show became useful to me, as it triggers a specific flashback.


End file.
